


Él, siempre

by soreto



Category: You (TV 2018), You (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gift Fic, Obsession, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soreto/pseuds/soreto
Summary: "¿Que hubiera pasado si Peach hubiese jalado el gatillo?"





	Él, siempre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KlausLihue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlausLihue/gifts).



> Un fic regalo para una estimada amiga, que me pidió algo así.

Honestamente, Peach en ese punto sentía tanto disgusto y una muy amarga ira de ver a ese hombre ahí, a esa excusa de pareja que tenía Beck, que el cuerpo le temblaba por todo eso, pero no por miedo precisamente, jamás lo tendría de un vendedor de libros, de él.

Con el hecho de que la rechazaran para ir a París, todas sus emociones y rencor contra el causante de que sus planes se volvieran un fiasco la ahogaban en ira; el idiota culpable estaba ahí tirado, en su casa, nuevamente aumentando sus niveles de angustia.

—¡Sabía que había algo mal en ti! —rugió enojada, sin poder ocultar la mediana satisfacción que sentía de tener razón, y de que cuando lo supiera Beck…bueno, eso podía esperar.

—¡Espera, esto no es lo que parece! —jadeó Joe arrastrándose como podía para alejarse de la morena, que movía la cabeza ansiosa pero sostenía el arma en su dirección con firmeza.

Peach estaba comenzando a sentirse aturdida de la adrenalina que el momento le brindaba. Echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación para ver si podía escapar Joe, pero confirmó que lo tenía en sus manos.

—¡Cállate maldito degenerado! —gritó dando un paso adelante con el arma en sus manos, pensando, o buscando ordenar sus ideas, para saber que hacer: pero la respuesta era clara, ella sabía perfectamente lo que inconscientemente quería hacer.

Y tenía la oportunidad ahí.

—¡Espera! —volvió a suplicar—. No sabes lo que estás haciendo, si me matas… ¡piensa en Bek! ¿No sería terrible que investigaran toda esa hostilidad que mostraste en público hacia mi persona? Además…no te conviene que hagas esto, ¿está bien?

La palabrería de Joe sólo lograba desorientarla, y quizás algunas cosas si estaban haciendo efecto. ¿Y sí la veían como una asesina? Aun estando en todo su derecho porque ese loco entró a su casa, y ha estado manipulando a Beck…

Su línea de pensamiento, y la atmosfera en el cuarto pareció paralizarse cuando en el bolsillo de su bata comenzó a salir una tonada que conocía bien, porque se había asegurado de que cuando ella la llamara, tuviera un tonó diferente.

—¿Beck…? —murmuró para ella misma en silencio; Joe la miró extrañado, buscando alguna vía de pasar el marco de la puerta, pero Peach no le quitaba la mirada.

_¡Bek está preocupada por mí! ¡Debe estar tan arrepentida! Pero si Joe…si él volvía a contaminarla con sus palabras, y a pesar de que hizo tanto por ella…_

Todo pasó muy rápido. El retroceso del arma; sus dedos apretando el gatillo con fuerza sin que ella comprendiera del todo lo que estaba haciendo; el gritó a medias de aquel hombre, y sus ojos abriéndose tan lentamente, que apenas percibió que los tuvo cerrados mientras disparaba.

La historia fue sencilla, y afortunadamente aquel frasco que Joe llenó de inmundicia, jugó como evidencia a su favor: el vendedor de libros, era un acosador trastornado.

Cuanto se arrepintió Bek de haberla dejado, de su fe ciega en aquel estúpido. No había pasado más de dos días, y tenía a su amiga junto a ella, donde quería e indicaba, arrepenetida.

Cuarenta y ocho horas en que se encargó de remarcar sus errores; dos días en que tardó en caerse todo.

—Peach…¿Qué….qué es esto? —habló nerviosa Beck, mirando horrorizada el contenido de los mensajes que no paraban de llegar a su celular.

Viendo en su correo y mensajes un montón de fotos adjuntas de ella, bañándose, vistiéndose, durmiendo…

Las fotos se difundieron entre el círculo de amigos, familia de Peach, la policía, y por supuesto Beck. Pronto rastrearon la IP del remitente, que era un servicio de almacenamiento integrado en la computadora de Peach. Programado para compartir el contenido después de cierto periodo, si no se introducía una clave.

La familia de Peach no tardó en ordenar que esas fotos fueran desaparecidas y los involucrados “convencidos” de no hablar; Beck rechazó el dinero que la familia de la chica en que la confiaba, una de sus mejores amigas, le ofreció por su silencio; estaba muy turbada con lo que sucedia, y ya no estaba segura de que la versión de la muerte de su fallecida pareja fuera cierta.

—Todo este tiempo, todo este tiempo… ¿he sido una clase de espectáculo para ti? —Cuestionó la rubia consternada, con lágrimas en sus ojos encaró a Peach cuando le informaron la verdad tras aquellas fotos—. ¡Es mi vida! ¡Mi vida! —vociferó perdiendo la calma, y tapándose los labios con sus manos para tapar sus sollozos.

—¡Fue Joe, el de alguna forma…! —Intentó defenderse, recuperar a Bek; pero la chica de ojos azules sólo negó, y dioc un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de Peach cuando esta quiso tocarla.

—No me toques, aléjate de mí —pidió con la voz mermada por su llanto, interrumpiendo a la morena—. ¿Cómo te atreves a culpar a alguien que ya está muerto? Yo…—Respiró hondo para no volver a dejar que sus emociones la empujaran a llorar—, yo ya no sé si lo que dijiste de Joe es verdad. Aléjate de mí, ¿está bien? Eso es todo lo que quiero….

Peach se quedó parada en su lugar, tuvo que abandonar Nueva York. Sus noches fueron largas, porque sabía que ella ya no tenía lugar en el cariño de Beck, en nada que tuviera que ver con ella. Y amargas también eran las horas nocturnas, porque sus dulces ilusiones de aquella dulce chica de ojos azules, se tornaban en espirales violentas, donde ese patético hombre que mató volvía a aparecer, que estaba muerto y _que debió haber matado antes…_

Tal vez, esa vez, sí debía subir su dosis de pastillas... más de lo indicado.

Y ahí estaba él en su mente otra vez,

Joe, siempre Joe.


End file.
